Hachi
Hachi (ハチ) is a very popular and well-known VOCALOID producer on Nico Nico Douga. He is also an illustrator and guitarist. He has also covered songs as an , under the name Kawazuya (蛙屋), although he deleted them. He also frequently sings in his namahousous. On May 16, 2012, he released his album diorama where he sung every song himself under his real name Kenshi Yonezu. He released three songs from the album on his account, which have received much praise. He is signed under the company BALLOOM with other producers such as Nanou and scop. For more information on Hachi as a producer, please visit his article on the VOCALOID wiki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on September 25, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2009.07.10) (Taken down on NND) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2010.01.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" (Original) (2012.02.20) # "Vivi" (Original) (2012.03.15) # "Koi to Byounetsu" (Love and Fever) (Original) (2012.04.05) # "Santa Maria" (Original) (2013.04.23) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" (Original) (2013.09.20) # "Poppin' Apathy" (Original) (2013.10.11) # "Living Dead Youth" (2014.03.14) # "Eine Kleine" (2014.04.01) }} Discography ) |track1lyricist = Hachi |track1composer = Hachi |track1arranger = Hachi |track2title = Engeki Telepsychola |track2info = ( ) |track2lyricist = Hachi |track2composer = Hachi |track2arranger = Hachi |track3title = Rinne |track3info = (Miku) |track3lyricist = Hachi |track3composer = Hachi |track3arranger = Hachi |track4title = Kamisama to Ringo Ame |track4info = (Miku) |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro |track5info = -retake- (Miku) |track5lyricist = Hachi |track5composer = Hachi |track5arranger = Hachi |track6title = Shajo no Yumekui Shojo |track6info = (Luka) |track6lyricist = Hachi |track6composer = Hachi |track6arranger = Hachi |track7title = Byoto 305-goshitsu |track7info = (Miku) |track7lyricist = Hachi |track7composer =Hachi |track7arranger = Hachi |track8title = Memai Denwa |track8info = (Miku) |track8lyricist = Hachi |track8composer = Hachi |track8arranger = Hachi |track9title = Matryoshka |track9info = (GUMI, Miku) |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Hachi |track10title = Hakuchi |track10info = (GUMI) |track10lyricist = Hachi |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Hachi |track11title = Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta |track11info = (Miku) |track11lyricist = Hachi |track11composer = Hachi |track11arranger = Hachi |track12title = Yuen Shigai |track12info = (Hachi) |track12lyricist = Hachi |track12composer = Hachi |track12arranger = Hachi }} |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = |track2title = Hyakkiyakou |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = |track3title = Fuefukedomoodorazu |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = }} |track1lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track1composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track1arranger = |track2title = Poppin' Apathy |track2info = |track2lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track2composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track2arranger = |track3title = Tori ni Demo Naritai |track3lyricist = Kenshi Yonezu |track3composer = Kenshi Yonezu |track3arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * In his album OFFICIAL ORANGE, he sang one track, "Yuuen Shigai". * Hachi is 190cm tall.Translations of Hachi's tweets and blogs * He likes drawing and before getting into music, he had artistic aspirations. * He was interested in composing when he was in middle school. * He bought a multi-track recorder when his middle-school band started to buy one. He also owns a guitar. * He could spend the day making music for 20 hours or sleeping for 20 hours. On other days, he might do nothing, read books or space out in the net. * He dislikes sports. * He likes Inio Asano's and Matsumoto Taiyou's mangas. External Links * Blog * Twitter * pixiv * Website * Ustream Category:Producers